Beautiful Mess
by simplexdreams
Summary: Leigh-Anne and Ellie were twins, separated at birth, 18 years past and they still haven't met. They planned to meet for their 19th birthday. Just when everything was going so well… the unthinkable happens. Ellie was killed. Leigh-Anne tried to fill in the missing piece. She pretended to be Ellie. It was be her secret. Nobody else would know but her. And her sister's killer.
1. Scars

**Leigh-Ann.**

_**WELCOME TO HOLMES CHAPEL.**_

I sighed deeply as I passed the sign. My eyes flickered to the light that told me that I was running low on petrol. I sighed again and looked at the signs for the nearest service station. I let out a sigh of relief as I realised there was one literally around the corner.

I parked in the service station and rested my head against my steering wheel. What the hell was I thinking coming here? I have never seen my dad. The last time I saw him was when I was born in the hospital. He is definitely not going to welcome me with open arms here. I shook my head of these thoughts and got out of my car to fill up on petrol.

After I had paid for my petrol and a bottle of water, I sat back down in my car and closed my eyes, rubbing my fingers against my temple. My eyes then looked down at my phone that was vibrating. **1 new message**. I picked it up, typed in my password and clicked on the message. It was my mum.

_**Ready to come home yet?x**_

I rolled my eyes immediately after I read the message, I knew that she wanted me to uncomfortable, knowing that mum wanted to come home. Well I'm not about to give her the satisfaction.

_**Not a chance mum. I absolutely love it out here! Dad is amazing and has already started making me a cup of tea!**_

I had texted back. Within a minute she had texted back.

**Mhmm. Let me guess, you're at the petrol station a few streets away from the house?x**

Damn.

I looked at my phone in frustration. I didn't even text back; I just placed my phone back into my handbag that was on the passenger seat and started the ignition of my car. Does my mum have to be right about everything?! I thought as I once again rested my head on the stirring wheel. I knew that I couldn't just stay at the station the whole time, and if I went back my mum would never let me live it down. So I reversed my car and left the petrol station and joined back onto the road.

10 minutes later, I had my suitcase in one hand, my guitar case on my back and my handbag in my other hand, walking up the drive of the house of my dad whom I had not seen since I was born. As I reached the front door, it took me a few moments to finally build the courage to ring the doorbell. It felt like a lifetime before the door swung open.

I could immediately see the resemblance of me and dad. I had his deep blue eyes and his button nose. However I didn't have my dad's jet black messy hair. My dad looked at me and gasped "Ellie?" He let out a whisper of disbelief.

I noticed that his eyes had dark bags under them and he looked as though he hadn't had a shave in weeks "No dad" I began to say "I'm not Ellie, don't start thinking of me as her. I'm Leigh-Ann, you know, your other daughter…" I said tentatively, feeling incredibly awkward.

My dad paused for a brief moment before he spoke "Of course not," He said, shaking his head "I can tell you're not Ellie" He finally, sounding sad.

"Really?" I asked, raising my eyebrows in curiosity "How?"

"How? Well, first you have longer and darker hair and I know you can't be Ellie because she's dead"

I looked down at my feet awkwardly. It saddened me to think that he thought I was Ellie. I didn't even meet her, but we did write letters to each other all of the time, we were planning to meet up for our 19th birthday… but then the news came that she was dead. I didn't know how to feel. And I still don't know how to feel about it. I looked up when I noticed that my dad was picking up my suitcases and was carrying them into the house. I followed him inside "So we're very much alike?" I asked my dad as he placed the cases on the sofa in the front room.

"Very" He mumbled softly "You look like her with extensions or something" He said, chuckling. He then turned around and just stared at me in silence. I guess it was weird for him because I looked so much like his dead daughter. It was an awkward silence. Should I give him a hug? A pat on the back? I didn't know what to do. Give me a little help here.

"It's okay. We don't have to talk about it" He said softly as he made his way over to me and pulled me into his arms, giving me a warm and welcoming hug "It's great to finally see you Leigh-Ann"

I smiled as I returned the hug "It's nice to finally meet you too dad" I said to him before glancing around the room. I was shocked to see it was so bare. There were no pictures of Ellie or anything.

"Let me show you to your room" My dad said. I followed him as he led me up the stairs and into one of the closest rooms. Before he even opened the door, I knew it would be Ellie's room.

It wasn't the biggest of rooms but it wasn't incredibly small. It was bigger than my old room. The walls were a pastel blue colour, with posters of The Smiths, Katy Perry and Zac Efron on them. The bed was a double with light blue floral covers and a bunch of blue and white pillows on. There was an iMac at her desk, which Ellie had told me that dad had brought her for Christmas, with sticky notes all around the screen. There was also a white bookcase with many books on, many of these books she had recommended to me but I never got round to reading them but now I could read them. Also on the bookcase were CDs, I could see The Smiths collection that she had told me about, which was her favourite band in the whole world, I would have listen to them when I had time. There were also pictures of her and dad, her friends which I didn't recognise and also one of me and mum. I was surprised as I didn't have a picture of her and dad.

I set my things down on the floor and looked back at my dad who had been watching me look around at the room "So…" He said hastily "How's your mother?"

"She's fine…" I replied as I sat down on the bed "She is talking about getting married this spring to Brandon…"

An amused smirk appeared on my dad's face when he heard this "I feel deeply sorry for her fiancé"

I held my hand over my mouth trying to hold in my laughter but I couldn't and let out a loud laugh, this made my dad laugh. I realised then that I was glad that I didn't stay at the petrol station all night and I was even gladder I didn't go home. My dad needed somebody here for him since Ellie was killed and that was why I was here.

As my dad stopped laughing, he shook his head and looked at me serious "You know, you are more than welcome to live here for a while. You could go to school here and everything" He said hopefully. I looked at my father in surprise. I couldn't say no to him. He had just lost his daughter; I didn't want to leave him on his own.

"Uh. Wow" I said, in shock "That's something I'm going to have to think about and sort out over the phone with my mum but I don't see why not"

My dad nodded "I understand, take your time" He gave me another smile before he left the room "Goodnight. I love you Ellie- I'm sorry Leigh-Ann" My dad shook his head and my heart dropped. He looked so sad "I'm sorry" He said again, looking at me with sad eyes.

"It's okay dad, I love you too" I said, giving him a sincere smile before he left the room, closing the door behind him.

As soon as the door closed behind him, I stood up and made my way over to Ellie's pictures and picked one up of her and her dad. I stared at her; the similarities between us were unbelievable. We had practically the same heart shaped face, deep blue eyes, the same button nose and even the same smile. The only difference between Ellie and me, as my dad had said, was our hair. Ellie's hair, in this picture was lighter than mine and wavy that just reached her shoulders and mine was a few shades lighter and reached down to my waistline and fell in soft messy curls.

I made my way over to the mirror that Ellie had in her room, which was right next to the door and looked from the picture, to my reflection. It was no wonder my dad had called me Ellie instead. I just hoped nobody else would confuse us with one another.

_If I could, have just one night, to be with you, and make it right,  
__To what we were, and what we are,  
__It's hidden in the scars,  
__If I could, take you there,  
__I won't let go, this I swear,  
__You won't have to wonder what we are,  
__Cause you won't have to ever look too far,  
__It's in the scars, Its hidden in the scars_

* * *

_**So a new story. I really hope you enjoyed the first chapter, I am so excited for this story because I just love the entire mystery of the plot! I am so excited to write the rest and even more excited for you guys to read it. Anyway please review and tell me what you thought! Are you excited for the rest? TELL ME IN YOUR REVIEWS!**_


	2. Forgiveness And Love

**Leigh-Ann.**

My eyes fluttered open when I heard a horn beeping obnoxiously from outside. I groaned and rolled off of Ellie's comfy back and walked tiredly over to the window and peeked through the curtain to see a bright blue mini parked in the driveway.

"Oh…" I heard my dad say somewhere from behind me, I turned around and looked at him "That must be Marci…" He said slowly and my brows furrowed in confusion "She's Ellie's best friend. I forgot today was the first day back to college. You should probably hurry up and get ready" He said and I looked up at him in disbelief.

"That's her best friend?! Dad! What am I supposed to say to her?" I asked, looking back out of the window to look back at the car.

I turned back around to look at my dad, with wide and worried eyes. My dad placed his hand on my shoulder to try and comfort me "Just tell her truth" He said simply, kissing me on my forehead before leaving the room.

Yeah. I have to be the one to tell her the truth. I'm going to tell her that her best friend, and my sister, was raped and murder. Then her body was found in the lake by the beach house and I'm her twin sister. Hey you wanna be friends? Well I would have put it more subtle way, but there was no way I was going to tell her the truth… but I had to… "Yeah…" I mumbled sarcastically under my breathe "That's going to go quite swimmingly"

After I had finished getting ready, I jogged down the stairs nervously into the living room, where my dad was sitting down on the sofa drinking his coffee and watching Jeremy Kyle. I looked out of the window and sighed when I saw the bright blue mini was still parked in the driveway.

"It'll be fine" My dad said softly to me, I turned to face him, my stomach churning madly, I felt as if I was going to be sick "Have a great first day Ellie-" He caught himself, blinking quickly a few times and shaking his head "I'm sorry again, I mean Leigh-Ann" Easy for you to say dad, you don't have to tell someone that their best friend is dead, I thought as he handed me Ellie's schoolbag.

I took a deep breath as I darted out of the door and walked hesitantly toward the bright blue mini. To my surprise, the rear door of the car flew open and an extremely gorgeous, tall boy with a mop of chocolate brown curls, emerald green eyes and dimples, jumped out of the car and placed both his hands on my shoulders.

"Ellie" He said, his voice made my stomach churn even more, it was husky and deep. His green eyes looked down into mine as her spoke "I know I'm probably the last person you're excepting to see, but I've gotta talk to you"

I shook my head "I'm not Ell-" I began to say but then I looked deeply into those emerald green orbs and I couldn't make myself go on.

Suddenly a girl with bright red velvet hair, big brown eyes and a dimple on her left cheek stuck her head out of the window "Not here Harry! You're going to have Ellie's dad charging out the door yelling at us! Get in the car"

The boy, who I'm guessing his name was Harry, looked from the girl back to me "We've got to talk" He repeated as his hands dropped to his sides "It's important."

"I… I'm not" I began to say, but my voice trailed away as Harry walked back towards the car. I swallowed hard "All right… later" Now is not the right time to tell them, I'll wait till we get to school, I thought as I followed Harry as he jumped back into the car, with me following too.

"Drive Macco!" He said in a deep voice to the girl who I still didn't know the name of. She laughed and hit Harry's arm and then started the ignition of the car. She pulled out of the drive and drove down the street.

"Where the hell have you been this whole summer Ellie? I've been calling you like crazy and when I stopped at your place, nobody answered!" The girl said, looking at me in the rear view mirror. Her brows were furrowed and I could tell that she was a bit pissed off.

I gulped and thought quickly. Should I tell her now? I had to think of something "Well… I was at the summer beach house while my dad was away for work when some robbers broken in and knocked me out…" I said quickly and then added just for good measures "I'm still having some memory problems…"

"You mean you got attacked!" The girl cried.

Well, I wasn't the one who got attacked. I thought and nervously began to play with my curls.

"Attacked…" Harry said from beside me, looking at me in concern. Suddenly he grabbed my hand, making me jump in my seat "Are you ok?" He asked.

I quickly pulled my hand away and looked away, blushing "Uh… Yeah. I'm fine. I had a concussion but I'm better now" I said, looking out of the window at the passing trees.

"Damn it Ellie! You could have been killed!" Harry said, I turned to look at him to see that he was frowning, obviously not convinced. I just stared at Harry for a few moments, feeling incredibly bad that I had lied to him and the girl. I just wanted to ground to sallow me up.

As we reached some traffic lights, the girl turned around to face me, smiling "I'm just glad you're okay! At least you're not fucking dead! I couldn't live without my best friend!" She said before turning back around when the traffic lights turned back to green.

I closed my eyes and pressed my fingers to my temples and sighed deeply. I felt so bad. I was lying to them. They think I'm my dead twin sister for god sake! I closed my eyes again and a picture of my sister's dead body sinking down into the lake flashed in my head.

"Hey, I'll walk you to the office to get your schedule. You don't look so good" I heard Harry say as I rested my head on the window, I nodded in response as I didn't really want to talk anymore.

"Hey I only just noticed Ellie, your hair looks amazing, are those extensions?" The girl with the bright red hair asked.

"Uhm, no…" I said slowly "…My hair just grew pretty fast I guess" It probably was impossible to grow your hair from your shoulders to your waistline in just a few weeks but the girl seemed to have believed me as she didn't ask any further questions and drove towards the school. It looked a lot better than my old school, I thought as we drove into the car park, the buildings were more modern and it looked much cleaner. When we came to a stop in a parking space, I climbed out of the car behind Harry.

The girl whom had been driving, too her keys and stepped out of the car "Alright, I'll see you guys later, need to go and see Nialler!" She said, before rushing over to me to give me a tight hug and a smile before leaving me and Harry by ourselves.

Harry began to walk and I followed him, as he did say he would take me to the office. As we walked beside each other, I began to feel nervous. I looked down and began to play with my fingers, wondering to myself if I should tell Harry who I am really now.

Harry stopped walking, as we reached what I think was the office door, and looked down at me "How bad is your memory problem?" He asked me.

I looked back down; avoiding eye contact with him "It's not too bad. I just forget the little things from time to time…"

Harry nodded "Well I'm glad you're safe and okay" Harry said, smiling. All of a sudden, he pulled me into a warm, bone crushing hug; I was a little taken aback. Harry seemed to be about 5 inches or so taller than me, he held me tightly but gently in his arms. I didn't know what to do so I wrapped my arms around his torso to hug him back and he picked me up from the floor a little, it was a nice hug.

Harry placed me back down onto the floor and then pulled away from the hug, looking at me; I was just staring aimlessly into his emerald green eyes "I was just trying to see if you still remembered?" He said, holding my arms gently. Wait, wait, I'm Leigh-Ann not Ellie "I just wanted you to know that I broke up with Lisa" I just stared at Harry blankly, not recognising the unfamiliar name. Who the hell is Lisa? I thought.

After a few seconds of me not saying a single word, Harry frowned when I still didn't respond "Well…" He demanded "Are you going to say something?"

Well somebody is pushy today, I thought "I'm not sure what to say" I said finally, a little flustered.

"Oh…" Harry said, sounding embarrassed. He immediately let go of my arms and rubbed the back of his neck "Well… Sorry… bye" He mumbled as he began to walk away.

I watched him walk away but I then felt a sudden urge to call out to him, not wanting him to leave me in a place that I had no idea how to get round but I had to pretend I knew like the back of my hand "Harry! Don't go!"

Harry turned around in surprise and walked back up to me in shock "What did you just say?"

I bit my lower lip and sighed, knowing that I was going to regret this "Just don't disappear out of my life altogether"

Harry grinned at me "Where am I going to go?" He said before kissing my cheek, which made me blush "Meet me at our spot tonight at 10, okay?" He gave me another smile before he left. I watched as Harry disappeared in the crowd and frowned to myself. What the hell did I just do? Our spot? Well Ellie's and his spot… where the hell was that? I had dung myself into a hole that was impossible to get out of.

_The only thing that our hearts are made of  
__Are the acts of forgiveness and love  
__The only thing real when push comes to shove  
__Are the acts of forgiveness and love  
__'Cause in the end no one loses or wins  
__The story begins again and again  
__With forgiveness and love_


	3. Cannonball

**Leigh-Ann.**

I walked into the office and joined the bunch of kids that were standing in a cluster, in the front of the office. What the hell was I thinking? I thought to myself, I don't even know where my freaking locker is! Now I have to find a secret spot? I'm fucking screwed with a capital DAMN. I was so zooned out that I didn't realise the lady in the office talking to me. She waved her hand in front of my face, making me snap back into reality.

"Hello? What can I do for you?" The lady asked me, her heavily eye shadowed looked directly at me, waiting for me to respond.

I quickly cleared my throat before I spoke, "Oh uh… Hi" I said as I am so socially awkward, "I'm here to get my schedule"

The lady nodded and took out a folder from under her desk "Ok, what's your name then sweetie?" I froze up at the question and bit on my lower lip. My name? What should I say? That I was Ellie? Or that I'm Leigh-Ann? I don't think my dad did actually apply me into this school. What the hell should I do?

I decided to do the thing that I have done all day. I lied "My- my n-name is Ellie… Ellie Walker" I shuttered nervously. And the hole of lies that I was sitting in gets deeper.

The women behind the desk laughed "Hun, you don't have to be afraid of me. It's the new History teacher you should be nervous around" She said, smiling as she handed me my, I mean Ellie's schedule "There you go"

I put on a fake smile, as that seemed the polite thing to do "Right. Thank you" I said as I exited the office and then stared blankly at the schedule I was handed. I realised very quickly that I had no idea where to go "Fuck" I muttered under my breath as I started to walk aimlessly while reading my schedule. Hell I didn't even know what the day was. Was it a Monday or Tuesday? I felt like a Monday- I stumbled backwards as somebody bumped into me.

"Oh damn, my bad" A boy said, in an adorable Irish accent, before turning around, he had bright electric blue eyes, pale skin and blonde hair that was brown at the tips. The boy gasped when he saw me, oh shit he must be a 'friend' "ELLIE!" He yelled in joy, picking me up and spinning me round in circles in a tight embrace. Must admit he smelt heavenly.

I gasped as the stranger continued to spin me around. I was beginning to struggle for air "Oh my god… I think you just burst my implants!" I managed to say. And no I do not have fake boobs; it was the first thing that popped into my head that was remotely funny.

The Irish boy laughed loudly, he had a nice laugh, and it was the kind of laugh that I found infectious. He placed me softly back onto the ground "Sorry Ellie, hope your boobies are still functioning well" He said, laughing still. Oh great now I'm having a conversation about my boobs with a complete stranger, way to go Leigh-Ann.

"Yeah… they're fine" I said awkwardly. I didn't know what to say next, I just looked at the stranger, trying to think of what to say next. Should I ask him where this class was? Or where my locker was? Or where the toilet was? Because I felt like I was going to be sick and I didn't really want to be sick all over this innocent boy.

The blue eyed Irish boy frowned at me when I just stood there, not saying a word "Why are you acting like you don't even know me Ellie?" He asked, worried and my stomach started to churn again "Did I do something wrong?" He asked, more panicky now "I tried calling you all summer but you never answered-"

I quickly cut him off before he could make me feel even worse about myself "Sorry!" I said, giving the boy a warm hug when he began to frown even more. I thought quickly because I was beginning to feel very bad that I didn't know his name "Let me see your schedule!" I said, grabbing his schedule from his hands and looking at his name immediately. Niall Horan. Note to self: remember that name.

I then actually looked at his schedule and compared it with mine. Hallelujah. I smiled at Niall "Yay Niall! We have 3 classes together, that's good"

"Yeah" Niall said, looking at me weirdly, I immediately began to feel nervous again "Good… are you feeling okay? You seem… different" Yeah, I'm definitely different.

"Yeah, I'm fine… what makes you ask that? I only grew my hair a lot…" I told him, laughing, hoping that Niall would buy the act.

Niall shrugged and relief filled my body, thank the lord. Niall scratched the back of head as he spoke, "I don't know. You just seem different" He said before glancing at the huge clock that was in the hallway "Ah shit, I'm going to be late for biology! I'll see you later alright Ellie? See ya!"

I sighed in relief as I watched Niall walk away. If I was going to pretend to be Ellie, which was completely wrong but it is too late to turn back now that I have lied to all of her friends, I had to at least be like her so that people won't suspect something is up. The problem was however, I wasn't sure how to act like anybody but myself. See I was the sort of person who was shy and awkward, but Ellie seemed to be a social butterfly. This is going to be harder than I originally thought.

It had taken me around about 10 minutes to find my locker and then a further 20 minutes to find my class, which was Maths, my least favourite lesson that I was shockingly bad at. When I reached the classroom, I ran inside the room breathlessly. My eyes went straight to Harry, who was sitting in the very back of the room.

"How nice of you to finally join us Miss Walker" The said, making me jump a little to see a stereotypical maths teacher, a tall old man, with large glasses, grey hair and a bread "Find a seat" He said in a thick Bolton accent.

I blushed a little as everybody began to laugh, being the shy person I am, and made my way to the only empty seat which was in front of Harry. I tried my best to smile at all the strangers that spoke to me as I made my way to my seat, they said various things like 'Hey Ellie' and 'had a good summer Ellie?' Well yes, I had a terrific summer, locking myself in my room and trying my best to come to terms with that fact my twin sister had been murdered. I took my seat in front of Harry, beside a boy, who you could say fit the description of tall, dark and handsome. He had tan skin, mesmerising brown eyes and raven black hair that was styled into a quiff.

I prayed to god that Harry wouldn't bring up our meeting, at whether this fucking spot is, at 10. Maybe he forgot? I hope he did if I'm honest.

5 minutes later, I felt something hit the back of my head. I looked down and saw that there was a folded up piece of paper on the floor. I picked it up and opened it.

_**I can't wait for tonight :) **_

Okay, maybe he didn't forget. I groaned inwardly, careful not for Harry to hear me, as I stared at the messy yet quite fancy handwriting that was scribbled on the piece of paper.

I quickly wrote back to him, in my curvy and small handwriting.

_**Me too :)**_

Then I tossed the piece of paper behind me. I hoped then he would stop passing me notes. But then I felt the paper hit my head again. I turned back and glared at Harry who simply flashed me an innocent smile. I leaned down and grabbed the note, then opened it.

_**Are you alright? You seem… different. And so does your handwriting;)**_

So I've heard, I thought.

_**Nah, I'm fine. I guess that concussion scrambled my brain around little huh, haha:)**_

Nice save Leigh-Ann, just keep the concussion story going. I returned the piece of paper back to Harry. Please don't get suspicious, please don't get suspicious, I thought as I felt the paper hit my head once again. Why does he keep aiming for my head? I really will get a concussion in a minute.

_**ARGH. I swear if I ever catch the son of a bitch that did that to you, he's going to have something more than a concussion to worry about!**_

He would probably give me a concussion if he knew the truth, I thought as I scribbled back a note to him.

_**Woah there! Calm down curly. I already told you I'm fine now, just forget about it.**_

That will shut him up. Hopefully anyway.

I thought it did shut him up as 5 minutes later still no paper hitting me on the head. In that time, we were assigned some work, which unfortunately was algebra, and I was talking to the boy beside, so far I had found out that his name is Zayn Malik and he is pretty good at algebra and that he was from Bradford, he didn't tell me this though, I just recognised the accent because that was where I lived with my mum. Zayn seemed to be very quiet and mysterious and didn't talk very much.

But then I felt the all too familiar paper hit me on my head. I pursed my lips before I leaned down again, opened it and was met to a short paragraph. Oh wow.

_**I'm sorry Ellie, but I just can't forget about something like that too easily. Knowing that the bastard who hurt you is still out there sickens me. I know that since we broke up and stopped talking it looks like I don't care anymore but trust me Ellie, I have never stopped caring about you.**_

I just stared at the note for a few moments; at least I had figured something about today. Harry and Ellie had been going out, obviously broken up and then he dated somebody called Lisa. As I stared more at the note, I couldn't help but smile, Harry's concern for her touched my heart. I was snapped back into reality when the bell rang. I hurriedly grabbed my things, stuffing the piece of paper into the pocket of my denim jacket and rushed towards the door.

"ELLIE! WAIT!" I heard Harry yell as I rushed down the hall to my next class, which was English and would probably take me 20 minutes to find "YOU DIDN'T WRITE BACK?" I heard Harry yell again. I stopped in my tracks to let Harry catch up with me. I grabbed the piece from my pocket and also took out my pen and a book to lean on while I wrote.

_**See you at 10;)**_

I then flashed Harry a smile and then walked away to find my next class. God knows where that is.

At the end of the day, I managed to find all my classes with the help of Zayn and Niall who were both in most of my classes today and I even managed to have my lunch with Niall as well. I had found out very quickly that Niall had an appetite as big as a- I don't even know what; his stomach had to be a bottomless pit or something. I had also found out that he was dating the girl who had driven me and Harry to school, her name is Marciella Garcia. She also sat with us.

I grabbed my throbbing head in frustration and confusion as I scanned the crowd for Marciella, as she had said she would drive me back to my house. I sighed "This is impossible" I mumbled under my breath. Suddenly, hand grabbed my shoulder and I jumped.

I heard Marciella laugh and I let out a sigh of relief "Somebody's a little jumpy today! Come on, my car is over here, sorry it took so long but I have Mr Watson and you know what he's like" she said, rolling her eyes and walked towards her car "So…" She said, grinning widely at me "Have you spoke to Harry yet?"

"Not much" I said as I got into the passenger's side and Marciella sat in the driver's seat. I suddenly realised that this is Ellie's best friend; she was probably expecting me to share some sort of intimate secret or something, so I quickly added "He told me that he broke up with Lisa"

"Thank god for that" Marciella said, grinning, I couldn't help but laugh, she must really not like Lisa "You know he's still hung up on you El. I can see you and Harry getting back together"

"It's better for us to be just friends" I replied, that why he wouldn't get hurt, friends was safe enough.

Marciella snorted from beside me as she started the ignition "Nobody is ever gonna pull of going back to being friends, especially when they've been as close as you two"

And exactly how close was that Marciella? I thought as she reversed out of the parking space "Oh well, I think me and Harry can pull it off" I said as Marciella drove out of the school gates, honking her horn at a couple of year 9s that were smoking outside the gates, see this school had a sixth form, that was why there younger years as well as us "He wants to meet me at our spot tonight at 10 and because of my concussion I have sort of forgot where it was… do you know where it is?" I asked out of curiosity, I mean it's worth a shot.

Marciella looked at me in disbelief "You're kidding right? Even if you did 'forget' you would never tell me yours and Harry's spot. Anyways I remember you saying it was 'some pretty confidential shit'" She told me laughing as we stopped at some traffic lights.

"Oh yeah" I said laughing, well at least I tried. Marciella turned up the radio and Wake Me Up by Avicii played loudly.

"So wake me up when it's all over, when I'm wiser and I'm older" I heard Marciella sing, I was taken back just by how good of a singer she was "Well here we are Ellie" She said as she pulled in the driveway of my house. I began to collect my bag and my things and looked up to Marciella to say thank you for dropping me back when I saw her looking at me in concern "Are you alright? You seem… I don't know-" I've got that a lot today, believe me, I thought.

I cut her off knowingly "Different? I'm fine… It's just been a tough summer, that's all" Well at least the was the first time I haven't lied today.

Marciella nodded, understanding me "Yeah, getting attacked by robbers can do that to you" She said and gave me a sincere smile; I smiled back and jumped out of the car "Call me later tonight. I wanna know what happened with you and Harry at your spot" She said, popping her head out of the window before she pulled out of the driveway and drove off down the street.

Well that's two things to do now. One was, find the spot to meet Harry and also find out what Marciella's number was. Just perfect.

I walked up the driveway and into my house, dropping Ellie's bag to the ground and sighed, closing the door behind me and leaning against it. What the hell did I get myself into? How is lying to my dead twin sister's best friends going to make things better? How was I going to get out of this? I would have to move to a foreign country, do something outrageous to my hair or something so that therefore nobody would recognise me. I shook my head of these thoughts and began to make my way towards the staircase, when I spotted my father laying on the sofa, sleeping "Dad, I'm home"

My dad slowly opened his eyes, groggily and looked at me; he immediately smiled "So Ellie- I mean Leigh-Ann, how was your first day?"

"Interesting… very interesting" I said, beginning to walk upstairs again when I stopped half way and turned back to look at my dad, curious "Dad, how come nobody knows that Ellie is dead?" I asked, I mean the teacher didn't even know or anything.

My father's facial expression quickly sadden and I immediately felt guilty "Oh… well I didn't want this to go public so I made the police and the detectives keep this out of the news. The only way people would find out was if they went to get a newspaper around 3 miles away at the post office, but most of the teachers at the school live further than 3 miles and also you know, what high school kid do you know would go 3 miles to get a newspaper?"

I nodded, understanding where my father was coming from. I quickly ran upstairs into Ellie's room; I needed to find clues for anything that could help me find out where Ellie and Harry's spot was and also Marciella's number. I had around 5 hours to find out any clues.

I searched and I searched. I had found Marciella's number very easily; it was on one of the sticky notes on Ellie's iMac. The others were also numbers, there was Harry's, Niall's, somebody called Louie and someone else called Liam, there was also a Perrie and someone called Eleanor. There was also Zayn's number and on the back of one of sticky notes was somebody called Lloyd Shepherd.

I looked at the time and saw it was 8:30pm. I still had to have dinner and a shower. I was never going to find any clues to Ellie's and Harry's spot.

_Stones taught me to fly  
__Love taught me to lie  
__So come on courage  
__Teach me to be shy  
__Cause it's not hard to fall  
__When you feel like a cannonball_


	4. Take A Breath

**Leigh-Ann.**

I rested my head on the window in Ellie's room and sighed. I looked beside me, at the clock on the desk and cursed under my breath, it was almost 10 o'clock, I knew there was no way I could find out where Ellie's and Harry's spot was. I didn't want to even think about how upset Harry would be when I didn't show up, this made me feel incredibly guilty. Even more guilty than I already was about lying to him and the rest of Ellie's friends, now I'm going to make this ten times worse.

I was about to give up and call Harry using the number I found on the post stick notes when I looked out of the window which overlooked the back garden. I squinted my eyes and saw a path. It led into the woods that were behind the house. Maybe, just maybe, their spot was through here? I thought as I grabbed a large grey jumper. And just in case I couldn't find the spot, I grabbed my phone, which I had already put everyone's numbers in from the sticky notes, and tiptoed my way down the staircase and out of the backdoor.

It was pitch black outside; I reached the entrance of the woods and turned the flashlight on my phone on, put the jumper on and began to follow the path.

I couldn't help but smile as I walked down the path. I was surrounded by trees and beautiful flowers. The sight was so breath taking. You see, where I used to live in Bradford there was no place that you could just marvel at its beauty, it was mainly just bright lights, building works everywhere. So being surrounded by flowers and trees, just nature was quite different for me.

It had taken me around 5 minutes until I reached the end of the path. Now where do I go? I thought, looking around me.

"Pfss" I heard someone whispering. I looked around, my heart beat quickening. Was Harry here? He couldn't be there was nowhere to hide… "Ellie, up here!" It was Harry. What did he mean up here? I looked up in confusion and was surprised at what I saw. There was a giant tree house, right in front of me, with a long rope dangling from the top and there was Harry leaning out of one of the windows. Oh god, am I supposed to climb that thing?! I thought, looking up again at Harry wearily. This boy is on something if he thinks I'm going to climb that.

"Ok…" I said quietly, more to myself than Harry. I took a deep breath as I grabbed the rope and tried my very best to climb it, I grunted as I tried to pull myself up. I wasn't moving at all, great now I look like an idiot.

Harry began laughing, gee thanks… "It's been a while since you've climbed this thing huh?" He said, he was now standing right on the edge of the tree house, looking down at me with an amused smile on his face "I'll come down and help you, wait there" I took a few steps back from rope as Harry grabbed onto it firmly with his hands, he wrapped his legs around it and slid down with ease.

If that wasn't showing off then I don't know what is.

"I could have done it by myself you know…" I mumbled as Harry jumped off the rope and stood in front of me. He looked at me with another amused expression.

"Really? You looked like you were struggling there champ" He said, walking behind me and placing his hands on either side of my hips "Go ahead, I got you" He whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine "If you fall, I'll catch you"

I felt my cheeks grown hot from blushing, butterflies fluttering in my stomach where his hands were holding me. I began to climb up, but as I did I could no longer feel his hands on my waist, I looked down at him, scared "Harry, I can't do it"

Harry laughed softly "Wow, it has been awhile, jump down I have an idea" I climbed down a little bit, then jumped from the rope to face Harry "Jump on my back"

"What? Are you crazy?" I asked him, my eyes wide.

"C'mon Ellie, you can trust me!" Harry said smiling at me.

Well it's worth a shot, I thought. I jumped onto his back, securely wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs around his body. If he drops me, I will kill him. He began to climb up the rope and I couldn't help but hold on tighter.

"I feel like a Koala bear" Harry giggled as we climbed higher and higher. I couldn't help it, I giggled too. He was right, Koalas do this kind of thing, I had to admit, being on somebody's back while they climbed a tree did make me feel like a Koala.

Finally, much to my relief, Harry reached the top of the rope and I didn't hesitate to climb into the tree house. I sat myself against the wooden wall as I watched Harry climb in. I moved away slightly when Harry sat down beside me. I didn't want to be too close to him, because I felt if I was close to him then I would feel more guilty about lying to him.

Harry frowned at me; he looked a little… hurt. And the familiar feeling of guilt hit me like a tidal wave "Are you mad at me?" He asked.

"No" I replied quickly, looking at those emerald green eyes.

Harry shook his head, making his curls bounce around "You don't seem like yourself"

Yeah you're right on that one Harry. I quickly tried to think of excuse "Well, I can't help it, but I'm not mad" I mumbled, wrapping my arms around myself as I felt a cold shudder.

Harry smiled at me, moving closer to me "Cross your heart and hope to die?"

I caught something in his voice that made my heart sink into the very pit of my stomach. There was probably some special way that Ellie was supposed to respond to this and I didn't know what to do. Why did I lie? Why can't I just tell him? So I, being the liar I had grown to be today, simply mumbled "Uh-huh"

"Ok, that's it" Harry said firmly, narrowing her eyes at me "What's wrong Ellie? And I'm not taking 'nothing for an answer" He sounded slightly angry. I didn't want to imagine how angry he would be if he knew the truth.

"I'm fine" I cried, I was getting annoyed. It is clear that I'm not myself, I'm not Leigh-Ann or Ellie, honestly I didn't know… who I was right now "I just have a lot on my mind, that's all, so please just stop asking about it!"

"Why don't you try telling me what's on your mind for a change?" He looked at me with a sad expression; I didn't know what to say. My mind was too slow to progress an excuse this time "Damn it Ellie! Would you just talk to me?!" He yelled in frustration, it made me jump a little and stare at him in shock "We used to be inseparable. When I looked at you, I just felt beyond happy inside. But now I look at you and it's almost like looking at a stranger!" I wanted to cry, right there. This was going too far, but I couldn't just tell him… could I? Harry looked at me with an expression of sorrow that just made my heart sink even further than the pit of my stomach "You've changed"

My heart stopped. I thought I had been pulling off the impersonation perfectly but I shrunken down, I felt like a cheap imitation of my sister. What the hell was I thinking? I didn't even know Ellie as well as I thought I did. I've never even met her! I've only wrote to her, she's wrote to me but nothing more. And there never will be nothing more because she's gone forever. The other piece of me was taken from this planet in the most horrific way possible.

This was the chance to tell Harry the truth. But I couldn't "People grow up. Times change and people change" I simply whispered softly to him softly, blinking back tears as I thought of my sister. If she wasn't murdered, we would still be writing about our plans to have our 19th birthday together, we could have been the sisters we've always wanted to be.

Harry looked over to me, in deep thought "Are you trying to tell me something?"

I sighed "I'm saying that I think it would be best if we stayed just friends" I told him.

He shook his head and I looked at him, confused.

Suddenly, Harry's face was inches from mine. I found myself being almost hypnotised by his emerald green eyes. My eyes travelled from his eyes to his dimples, then to his lips, I wanted to kiss him, but I couldn't. I just couldn't. He was so close to me that our lips were almost touching and I could feel his breathe lightly against my skin "I'm sorry Ellie, but I just can't be friends with you, I can't"

I looked up into the emerald green eyes; I was now fighting the urge to kiss him "Why is that?" I replied, dizzily.

"Because I'm still in love with you" He replied, leaning closer. My breath hitched in my throat.

His lips were brushing against mine, teasing me. I couldn't help it, I run my fingers through his soft, luxurious curls and, pulling him closer to me and crashing his lips onto mine. Oh god he's an amazing kisser. I closed my eyes as he put one arm around my waist and the other on my back, pulling me closer. Time seemed to stand still as our lips moved together.

It was only when he pulled away that I realised that I should not have kissed him back. I had dug myself into an even greater hole of lies. Why did I kiss him back? I asked myself as I stared back into those emerald green eyes. I was lying to him. I was lying to everybody. Why didn't I just go home or stay at the petrol station?

_People change and promises are broken  
__Clouds can move and skies will be wide open  
__Don't forget to take a breath_


	5. Uneasy

**Leigh-Anne.**

Before I could even say anything, Harry's lips were on mine once again. But I let him kiss me, even if I knew it was wrong. I let him kiss me because there was something in the kiss that I have never felt before. It didn't feel like a spark or whatever they call it, but that's what it kind of was in a way. It was a sort of rush of sensations and emotions that spread throughout my whole body. Leaving tingles that made my knees go weak. An explosion of butterflies burst in my stomach and overtook every organ in my body. I kissed him back slowly, the high emotions I was getting from the kiss made me not want it to end. I climbed on top of his lap, cupping his face in my hands as his hands gripped my hips tightly, pulling me even closer to him. My lips locked and connected to his like it was the piece to a missing puzzle. I ran my fingers through his hair, his curls were so soft. Harry pulled me closer so that I was straddling him. As the kiss got deeper, I was hit with an epiphany, a sudden realisation.

Oh my god. I'm kissing my dead sister's ex-boyfriend.

I had to force every limb in my body to stop and pull away from him. I was feeling sick in my stomach, filled with the familiar feeling of guilt. I placed my hand to my chest as I tried to catch my breath, still straddling him.

Harry looked at me in shock, his breathing was also uneasily. He placed his fingertips to his lips "Wow… that was different to the way you usually kiss…" He said, staring at me in deep thought "…I liked it" Harry whispered, encircling his arms around my waist and pulling me closer, if that was even possible.

"Me too…" I whispered back, twirling a few of his curls with my fingers. God he was so damn irresistible. I wanted to kiss him again and again. But this is so wrong. He's my dead sister's ex-boyfriend. He doesn't even know she's dead and is still in love with her! And if that wasn't bad enough, he believes I'm my freaking dead sister! "I need to go" I said, reluctantly standing up from Harry's lap and beginning to walk towards the rope.

"Ellie! Wait" Harry called; he grabbed my arm and turned me around. I looked up at him, waiting for him to say something. He looked down at me, his large hands cupping my face. I knew he was going to kiss me again. Did I want him to? Yes but it's wrong. I backed up a little, trying to get away from him but my back hit the wall inside of the tree house. But he didn't lean down to kiss me, Harry just simply looked down at me with a nervous expression "So… are we… you know?"

I looked up at him and immediately got lost into his emerald green eyes. It took me a moment to focus myself back into reality. I bit my lower lip nervously, before I finally held out my hand "Friends?" That way I won't feel so bad for doing this.

He stared at my hand for a moment, before cracking out a smile, the dimples edged into his cheek "I swear Ellie, it's like you're a whole different person… I mean playing hard to get isn't very Ellie Walker" He chuckled before taking his hands from my cheeks and grabbing my hand and shaking it "Friends" He said, smiling, the dimples edging deeper into his cheek.

I scoffed "I'm not playing hard to get" I laughed, before pulling my hand away from Harry's "See you later" I said, before lowering myself from the tree house and sliding down the rope. Let me tell you, getting down is so much easier than getting up.

A storm had broken the night, thunder shook the house and the rain hit spitefully against my window. It was 2:15am and the storm had woken me. But that wasn't the only noise that had woken me. It was a buzzing, ringing sound that had also woken me. It jolted me wide awake. I sprang out of the bed to find the source of the noise. It was coming from the bookcase, I made my way over to it, looking first at Ellie's CDs and then at her books. I frowned, it wasn't near them. Then I crouched down so that I was level with her many pictures of her and dad, her and Marciella. The noise was coming from around her.

But as I reached my hand to look for whatever the nose was, it stopped.

I groaned and climbed back into bed "Waking up for nothing" I mumbled as I pulled the covers around me comfortably, nuzzling my face into them and closing my eyes. I needed to sleep.

I had decided to get a ride from my dad, since my car's tyres were fucked, probably from the storm and I couldn't risk spending too much time with Marciella and her finding out the truth.

I reached for the door handle, when I paused and turned to my dad, who was twirling his keys with his fingers "Dad… I want to know more about Ellie…" I said tentatively.

My dad's face grew hard as his jaw tightened up, oh no please don't cry, I thought "Well… your sister did have a diary" He said steadily.

I froze when I heard that, quickly turning to face my father "A diary?"

My father nodded "Yes, a diary. It's on her laptop, not her iMac though, it's somewhere on there. If you find it, you're more than welcome to read it"

"A diary… that's perfect!" I whispered to myself "Thanks dad!" I gave him a quick kiss on his cheek and skipped away over to his car.

At lunch, I had found my way to the canteen but I immediately stopped in the doorway. I had no idea where to sit or where Ellie would usually sit for lunch, I had eaten with Marciella and Niall yesterday but they were nowhere in sight. I was just thinking of skipping when suddenly Marciella's bright velvet red hair appeared and grabbed my arm.

Marciella dragged me all the way to the lunch line and grabbed a tray "So…." She said, as I too grabbed a tray "What happened with and Harry at-" She paused, probably for some sort of dramatic effect "THE SPOT"

I laughed as we both grabbed some bacon and chicken pasta and put it on our trays "Nothing really" Yeah _nothing_ really "We talking and decided that were just friends"

Marciella began to laugh, hard, so much so that people around us stared at her "Just friends? OKAY! Let's see how long THAT lasts" She laughed again, as she grabbed a Diet Coke, a small cheese and tomato pizza and a double chocolate chip cookie, while I grabbed a Dr Pepper, a strawberry and banana fruit salad and also a ham and cheese baguette "Hey, do see Perrie, Eleanor or Bella anywhere?"

I stared hopelessly into the sea of strangers in front of me "No…" I recognised the names Eleanor and Perrie; I had found their numbers on Ellie's sticky notes on her computer. I just didn't have a clue what they looked like. I didn't realise the name Bella however, maybe Ellie and Bella weren't very close?

"There they are! Bloody hell Ellie, you're looking right at them! Can't you see them?" Marciella asked me, I simply shrugged. I focused on the table right in front of us and was started to be met by hostile looks. Oh god. I walked beside Marciella and sat down nervously. I looked around the table at everyone quickly.

There was a girl with pale skin, bright blue eyes and blonde hair that fell to about mid-back, her fringe was in a braid. The girl beside her had tanned skin, soft brown eyes and blonde hair which was curly hair and fell just past her shoulders. There was also a girl sat on my other side, she had light chestnut brown eyes, messy curls that fell a few inches above her hip. There were also four boys around the table. One I recognised as Zayn, the others I had no idea who they were. One was sat on the other side of the girl with blonde curly hair; he was twirling her soft curls with his fingers. The boy had buzz cut brown hair and puppy dog brown eyes; he was incredibly muscular and tall. The other boy was sitting on the other side of the girl with long brown hair, poking her cheeks. He had brown hair that was flat, with a few spikes at the back, pretty blue eyes and a cheeky smile. The other boy was sitting directly opposite me, he had shaggy blonde hair and blue eyes, and he too looked incredibly muscular and tall.

"Zayn what is your problem? Why are you looking at Ellie like that?" Marciella suddenly snapped, I almost jumped but I'm glad I didn't otherwise my pasta would have gone everywhere.

I looked up to Zayn; he was frowning, still staring at me. He stood up, still not taking his eyes off of me "I gotta go" He said, quickly grabbing his things and walking away.

Well, that was weird… I thought.

"God, who shit in his cereal this morning?" The boy beside the girl with long brown hair asked.

The girl with blonde hair and bright blue eyes shot the boy an evil look "Cut him some slack Louis, he's had a bad summer" She said, she had an amazing Geordie accent. Now I knew the identity of the boy, Louis, another name that I recognised from the sticky notes.

"Sorry Princess Perrie!" Yes! Another name I recognised… So that must mean that maybe the others around the table were also from the sticky notes.

Suddenly somebody grabbed my hand, I looked up, startled as I saw the boy that was sitting opposite to me holding it, I felt him squeeze it quickly. Oh god no. Please don't tell me this is another one of Ellie's ex-boyfriends who is trying to get her back. I don't need another one.

"I told them what happened with the burglary" Marciella whisper in my ear.

The boy opposite me was still holding my hand, looking at me with concern "Are you alright Ellie?" He asked, his blue eyes looking into mine, it was very intimidating.

I swallowed hard as everybody at the table leaned in to hear what I had to say "Uh, I'm pretty much ok. I'm having a little trouble but I'm not sure if that's from the blow to the head or whether I'm having some kind of post-traumatic stress symptom" I explained, shaking off the strangers hand and beginning to dig into my pasta again.

The girl sitting between me and Louis shuddered "How awful. It must be hard for you to feel safe after something like that happened!" She said, leaning her head on Louis' shoulder. Louis then wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, they must be together, I thought.

I nodded; I began to feel out of place. I was sitting on a table full of strangers who think I'm their best friend. I hated feeling out of place; I always have felt it since I was younger but now it was ten times worse. But then I remember just how safe I felt when I was with Harry, in his arms; I pictured us together in the tree house again, trying to make myself feel safe. Oh no, I'm already fantasying about him. I need to pull myself together.

"I can't believe someone did that to you though Ellie…" The boy with puppy dog brown eyes said "…If we ever found out who did it to you…"

"HEY GUYS!" The familiar Irish accent of Niall said from somewhere behind me "Eleanor, give me five!" He said to the girl in Louis' arms beside me, she laughed and high fived Niall. Well that's good I figured about who Eleanor was.

Niall went around the whole table giving every person a high five, saying their name which helped me very much. The boy who had puppy dog brown eyes was called Liam; the girl beside him with the blonde curly hair was called Bella. And the boy opposite me was called Lloyd. Niall finally sat down beside Marciella and immediately took her pizza.

All of the people around the table I recognised from the sticky notes. The only name that wasn't on a sticky note was Bella's. I wondered why. Maybe her and Ellie aren't close? Maybe they have some sort of history with one another and aren't on the best of terms but pretend to be friends for the others? A million questions ran through my mind about this. I had to find Ellie's diary. Maybe that would have the answers to all my questions.

"Oh look! Here comes Harry!" I heard Perrie whisper. I immediately looked down, blushing.

"Cool it guys" Marciella said firmly from beside me "Ellie and him are just friends now" Thank you Marciella, I thought.

"That's going to go great Ellie" Eleanor said laughing, almost as hard as Marciella had done only a few minutes before while we were getting our food "Oh god Lisa's following him" Eleanor groaned.

I immediately looked around to see where Harry was. I knew Lisa was Harry's ex after Ellie, I also knew that Marciella really did not like her.

My eyes finally found Harry. Sure enough for was a girl practically running after him. She was stunning, which made me begin to feel insecure. She was tall, thin and slender. She had a model like figure. Her hair was long, all the way down to her waist; it fell in delicate curls that looked like they had taken hours to do. She had a slight baby face, her clear skin was very tanned, not the fake looking tan, it literally looked like the perfect tan, and her dark brown eyes was complimented by perfect eyeliner, long eyelashes and bronze eye shadow. Everything about her made me feel so damn insecure. Right down to her long black fingernails that were perfectly shaped and had tiny details on.

"Don't worry Ellie" I heard Louis' voice say and I turned to face him. My expression probably screamed jealously "He doesn't want to get back with her" Louis said, firmly, giving me a wide smile.

I smiled back at him, just as Harry arrived to our table.

"Macco, scoot over so I can sit next to Ellie!" Harry said childishly to Marciella. She quickly looked at me, as if to say, I told you so and moved over so that she was on the same chair as Niall, practically sitting on his lap. Harry sat down happily next to me and the feeling of being out of place was replaced by the feeling so being safe. It was weird. Harry smiled at me and I smiled back just as somebody with long black painted nails tapped him "Fuck off Lisa" He didn't even need to turn around to know it was her.

"But Harry, I just want to talk to you-" Lisa began to say, I didn't want to look up at her, I felt incredibly awkward right now. Actually I felt beyond awkward.

"Well that's sweet but I don't want to talk to you, so bye Lisa" Harry said, not even looking at Lisa, but at me.

Lisa huffed in a very childish manner "Fine" She said, I was relieved when I heard the clicks of her heels walk away. That was when I took the chance to look behind my shoulder to look at her. Almost immediately, Lisa looked at me. Her eyes were wide, she looked surprised, shocked even. But then her eyes narrowed, sending me a death glare.

I had never thought about it until now. Since I was pretending to be Ellie, I didn't just inherit her friends but also… her enemies.

_Why do I keep falling, keep installing bullshit in my mind  
__When waterproof mascara is the key to stop those tell tell signs  
__My make-up is my armour for the dramas that I always fight  
__Attire is inspired is the other statements of my life_


	6. Words Meet Heartbeats

**Leigh-Anne.**

My laughter echoed through the hallway as I walked side by side with Marciella. She was hilarious. I had gotten to know her pretty well, along with the others. They were all lovely, which made me feel a million times worse about lying to them. But I brushed those thoughts a side as I saw a familiar face walking towards us.

Marciella's eyes must have seen them too, because a huge grin spread across her face and she cooed "OHHH! Look whose coming!"

I rolled my eyes "Who cares?" I shrugged but as soon as Harry approached us, a smile instantly grew on my face and I couldn't help it.

Harry nodded and waved at Marciella "Hey Marcy" He greeted nicely, before looking at me and smiling "Hey Ellie, can I talk to you?" He asked, then looking over at Marciella and giving her a look "Alone!" He said to her.

"Ok! Ok! I see when I'm not wanted!" Marciella said, before giving me a quick wink and thumbs up before rushing over towards Niall and jumping on his back.

Before I could even say anything, Harry's large hands were on my hips and my back was pressed against the wall. My heart felt as though it was going to explode when he leaned down, cupping my face with one hand and his other hand resting on the wall behind me. But he didn't kiss me. Instead his lips went to my ear and he whispered softly "I'm going to take you out. Because right now I can tell you want to kiss me. So I'll pick you up at 8 tonight" He then pulled his body away from mine and just like that he walked away.

I was breathless. Nobody has ever had that effect on me like that before. I wanted him to kiss me and the fact that he didn't was just so teasing. He knew all too well what he was doing. I smirked, watching Harry disappear into the crowd of people who were rushing to lunch.

I waited until the hallway was clear until I began to make my way toward the lunch hall.

But suddenly, I felt an icy, cold hand cover my mouth. I screamed into the hand, but my screams were muffled. I kicked and kicked as they began to drag me into a supply room. I cried out as they pushed me inside.

The room was complete dark. I heard the person who had dragged me in here slam the door. Then they turned on the light. I gasped when I saw Zayn's face. He had the angriest expression on his face. I have never seen anyone look so filled with hatred. It scared me so much that I was afraid to speak or even cry out for help.

Zayn stared at me for a moment or two before he finally spoke "You're not Ellie"

My heart literally almost stopped beating as I tried to gather my thoughts. Oh my god. How could he know? Does everyone else know and they're just playing along or something messed up like that? I laughed nervously "What are you talking about Zayn? Who else would I be?"

Zayn's face was covered with disgust "First of all. Ellie's hair is on the left side of her face. Yours is on the right" Wow, he is observant.

I reached my hand up to my hair and began to run my fingers through it nervously. I shrugged at Zayn "So? I got a haircut?"

Zayn nodded, rolling his eyes slightly "Ok, so let's say that I'm dumb enough to believe that" He said sarcastically "But if you're Ellie, could you please explain to me why you're not in a coffin right now?"

I gasped, covering my mouth as Zayn pulled out a newspaper with the headline "Ellie Walker. Raped, Murdered, Found. Murder still unsolved" My eyes began to fill with tears "I-I can explain" I said, my voice barely a whisper.

"Explain?" Zayn laughed coldly "What is there to explain?! Besides the fact that you're a liar! Do you realise you're lying to Ellie's best friends? They don't even realise she's freaking dead! How would you feel if you were them and they found out! Let's see if everybody will like you when they see this"

"NO!" I grabbed Zayn's arm before he even managed to take hold of the door handle "No! You can't do this!" I cried, pleading with Zayn "I-I tried to tell everybody that I'm not Ellie but-but they just assumed I was her! Put yourself in my shoes. Try having to tell everyone that your sister was murdered!" I began to cry uncontrollably, looking at Zayn still, my eyes boring into his.

Zayn sighed and pulled me into a tight hug "It's ok. It's messed up and not right but I can see that it's hard for you. But eventually you'll have to tell everybody... erm…" I assumed he was asking for my real name.

"Leigh-Anne" I told him and he nodded.

"Leigh-Anne" He began to finish his sentence "You never know who is out there since they never solved the murder. You could be in danger" Zayn said seriously, pulling away from the embrace.

Suddenly, it was like every single thing in my brain clicked when I heard what Zayn had said "Zayn! I could figure out who killed Ellie!"

Zayn frowned at me and looked quite shocked "Wait, let me get this straight. You, an eighteen year old girl-"

"Nineteen in two weeks" I added, he gave me a 'shut-up' kind of look "Sorry" I said quickly.

"You are implying that we should use this fucked up situation to figure out who killed Ellie? When police and investigators who have many years in training to do this haven't figured it out for themselves?" Zayn stared at me, his eyes wide.

I nodded "That's exactly what I'm saying! We can do what nobody else can figure out!"

"But how?" He asked and my stomach dropped. How could be figure out, but then I thought- Ellie's diary!

"Okay, my dad told me that Ellie kept a diary and he told me that she always used to write in it. So if we're looking for any answers, it's in that diary!" I explained, my heart beating fast at the thought of catching my sister's killer.

"That's a start! Do you know where the diary is exactly?" He asked, smirking. How did he figure out so quickly that I haven't found it?

I shook my head and Zayn chuckled "I know that's it's somewhere in her room… I'll look tonight and if I find it, I'll call you and I'll tell you what I read! I mean think about if we find out who killed my sister? She could rest peacefully in her grave if we find out everything"

Zayn thought for a moment, twitching his lips from side to side. I looked at him with pleading eyes and he sighed "Fine, but if it gets too dangerous, I don't want to hear you talk about it ever again ok?" He said and I nodded, but I was agreeing with anything, my heart was now set on finding my sister's murderer "You've just gotta be safe okay? Don't do anything stupid" And with that, he turned around and walked out of that office. Leaving me with my heart beating fast and my mind racing.

As soon as I got home, I rushed into Ellie's room and began to search for her laptop where her diary was on. I searched on all of her shelves, in the wardrobe and in all of her drawers. I didn't have too long to look as I had to get ready for mine and Harry's date.

I quickly showered, washed my hair and then left my hair to dry naturally so that I could get dressed. I choose a white tank top, a black skater skirt, a soft comfy cardigan of Ellie's I had found and my favourite floral Dr Martens. I left my hair fall down in messy waves. I did my makeup simple, a small bit of foundation and thick black pin-up eyeliner and mascara on my eyelashes to make them longer and thicker.

When I was finally all ready, I sat down on the bed and sighed. I was never going find her diary.

"Leigh-Anne" I heard call, he knocked the door quickly before walking in to the room "I'm washing the bed sheets, so if you want yours washed, throw them downstairs in 5 minutes" He said before walking back out of my room.

I sighed and took off the duvet and the bed covers, leaving only the mattress on the bed. I then grabbed the covers, the blankets, the pillow covers and threw them outside of my room.

I then collapsed back onto Ellie's bed and sighed deeply.

"I am never going to find out who killed her" I whispered to myself.

I frowned when I felt something hard and uncomfortable under my butt. I sat up straight and poked the place where it was coming from. Confused, I stood up and pulled the mattress off the bed.

I gasped when I saw a laptop. Ellie's laptop.

But just as my heartbeat quickened and I extended my hand to grab the laptop, a car began to beep it's horn from outside. I swore loudly and rushed to the window to see Harry leaning against his black Range Rover, twirling the keys with his fingers. My heart fluttered when I saw him wave up at mine, I gave a small wave back and sprinted downstairs.

"Where are you going honey?" My dad's voice called out to me.

"I'm going out with Harry, I'll come back at around 11 probably" I told him, pulling open the front door.

"Wait, Harry? What-" But before my dad could finish his sentence, the front door slammed and I was now walking casually over to Harry, not wanting to seem like I ran to see him. Which I kind of did.

Harry looked… perfect. He was a black 'Teenage Runaway' jumper, black skinny jeans for his long legs and brown dress up shoes.

He smiled down at me as I approached him, smoothing his curls over to the right side of his face "You look beautiful Ellie" He said softly, kissing my cheek.

We both hopped into his car and I immediately began to question him to where he was taking me.

"So, where are you taking me?" I asked, my eyes glued to Harry as he drove.

Harry flashed me a grin before returning his attention back to the road "You'll see" He simply said.

A couple of more minutes passed and we were now driving on a path. I looked out the window into the darkness. I frowned but then my frown turned into a surprise grin as we arrived in front of a large, oak tree which had lights scattered all over the tree's branches with a box of pizza on a picnic cloth under the tree, a bowl of strawberries and chocolate next to it. And also an agitated looking Louis sitting on the cloth.

Harry stopped the car and got out of the driver's side. He rushed over to my side and opened the door and helped me out of the car, which he didn't really need to help me but I wasn't going to stop him. Together we walked towards Louis and the picnic cloth.

"It's about time you two got here! I've killed out thirty spiders!" Louis exclaimed, waving his arms dramatically in the air.

"Sorry Louis" Harry said, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder "You can go now"

"YAY!" Louis exclaimed, he took me by surprise and pulled me into a bone crushing hug "Use protection now" He whispered in my ear, making me scoff "I'll pick you two up at half ten, call me if you want me earlier or later" Louis said as Harry threw the car keys at him, which Louis caught with ease "HAVE FUN NOW KIDS" And with that, Louis ran off over to the car, leaving Harry and I on our own.

Harry grabbed my small hand with his large ones and walked towards the picnic basket, he then turned to me to watch my reaction nervously "Um… I didn't have time to cook so I just got pizza…And I know strawberries and chocolate are your favourite-"

I cut him off with a hug and held him in my arms "This is perfect Harry. Thank you so much"

He hugged me back, his arms encircling around my waist "I'm glad you like it beautiful"

We spent the rest of the time eating pizza with the chocolate covered strawberries. This was truly the best dates I have ever had in my life, even if it's not meant for me. Harry and I talked about what we did over the break, all our dreams and goals and it was then when I realised something… I am completely and unconditionally falling in love with Harry.

I wiped my mouth from the pizza cause and gazed into Harry's emerald green eyes "Harry… I don't think we can be friends anymore… I can't be friends with you anymore"

Harry's head popped up immediately and looked at me in shock "What? Why?! What did I do wrong? Was it the strawberries? Because I know I was using it as a seduction trick but I aborted the plan to seduce you, I promise!" Harry babbled, making me shake my head, beginning to laugh.

I placed my index finger onto Harry's lips "No, listen. I can't be friends with you because I'm still in love with you"

I watched as Harry's face lit up immediately. He grinned and grabbed my body, he lay me back onto the ground so that he was now straddling me "Than I guess that just means that we are going to have to be more than friends then" He said, before he leaned down and his lips brushed against mine. I didn't hesitate to kiss him back, running my fingers through his curls. Harry smirked into the kiss and run his tongue across my bottom lip; I let him in, holding back a moan. I had never been kissed like this before. With so much passion, I realised something in that kiss.

Maybe I was making an mistake with deciding to be with Harry as a couple but all I know is that I'm falling in love with him and I don't want to be with anyone but him.

_Cause when words meet heartbeats, baby, come on  
__You know it's not even fair and a first-round knockdown  
__Baby, the floor, you know I'm already there  
__And the sun sets high and that moon is low  
__Cause when words meet heartbeats, baby, you'll know_


End file.
